fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC45 / Transcript
Yomi Arc, Episode 45: Birth of the Black Sun! Kurohi Amaterasu! Yesterday after the fight against Oboro which ultimately have to reconcile with Gennosuke, and all her family, our heroes are distraught after Juliet disappearance. It was December 29th today. Alice: It must be hard for Mr. Romeo. To see his beloved disappear before his eyes. Lance: It really hurts to see him crying like that~ De ransu. Sharuru: Juliet completely disappeared without a trace since yesterday, sacrificing herself to save her friend~ Sharu. Regina: *slammed her fist against a wall* That Leontes bastard... It's probably because of him! Everyone looked at Regina with attention, all confused. Sharuru: How's that~ Sharu? Regina: It was all his fault, he is responsible for everything! To make Juliet suffer by killing her father coldly in front of her, and now she's... Aguri: *grabbing Regina's wrist* Hey keep your cool down, sis! It doesn't help us if you get angry! Regina: *anger glare comically* But how could I calm down! It was the biggest scandal we ever knew! First it was Kyoto, which is in ruins, then Juliet's father is killed by Leontes, and now it's Juliet who disappears before us! So what's the use of staying calm, if our friends have lost their minds at Juliet's loss! Aguri: Should you stay optimistic there! Mana: Yeah, according to me, Juliet will not be long in coming back from one moment to the next. But if anything can happen before us, then we have to prepare for the worst. Meanwhile somewhere at the ruined Kyoto, Romeo was always alone since the disappearance of his lover. He has not moved since yesterday, where Romeo was crying. A female voice was heard around, seems to be coming to Romeo. Hermione's voice: Lord Romeo! Here you are, I can see you for a long time! She finally manages to find him, although Romeo seems to ignore her. Hermione: Be reasonable, make sure you're safe. She holds Romeo's hand, tugging towards Hermione while trying to call him. Hermione: What's wrong? It is revealed that Romeo had tears in his eyes and about to cry. Romeo: Uuh... *tears steamed on face* Waaaaaaaaaahhhh aaaaaaahhhh aaaaahh!! Later in the ruined Kyoto International Manga Museum, Romeo sit on a bench and Hermione join him after bringing some curry breads in a paper bag, and sit next to him. Hermione: Here, I bring some Curry breads. It's the Kouga clan that did for me, I think you should be hungry. Romeo: No thanks, I'm not hungry at all. Since he has not eaten since yesterday, his stomach was loudly growling. Hermione: Don't be silly, Lord Romeo. It's useless to be narrow-minded. What is the point of fighting if you have an empty stomach? Finally, Romeo obeys and eats some curry breads to please her. Hermione: *greatly opens mouth* Aaaah... She shook a "Grave of the Fireflies" model tin box with the mark of Setsuko and Sakuma Drops written in Japanese kanji draw on it. Dropping oven four Sakuma Drops candies in her mouth while chew them in with her jaws. Hermione made a Shounen-style narrow stare. Hermione: Oh my, what the heck it that taught me to eat like a boy? But still Sakuma Drops candies are so delicious. Romeo: Thank you, these Curry breads are delicious. At least, what Juliet wanted me to eat even after her absence. Hermione turns attention to Romeo with a widened expression in a short moment, before shut up her eyes and smiling with joy (as do the male heroes in the Shounen mangas). Hermione: All the better! I knew you could say that! Then, she glanced the Kyoto International Manga Museum in ruins. Hermione: *sing* Look at this, this beautiful museum full of manga is now gone in smoke. I could never admire and read the many favorite mangas, even those of the Weekly Shounen Jump... Romeo seems to not really answer to Hermione's joke. Hermione: Okay, I stop joking... Lord Romeo, you're sad because Juliet is gone, right? Romeo: Looks like it doesn't matter to you that Juliet is gone. Hermione: Eh? *anger glare comically* Of course I'm worried about Juliet! You forget that I'm her familiar, and what happened to Juliet was so awful! The other girls, familiars, fairies and allies they who are looking for Romeo and Hermione, finally found them talking together on a bench behind. Romeo: It's all my fault. If I could have reacted, Juliet will not have... Hermione pats on Romeo's head to console him. Hermione: Come on, don't cry. If you want to see Juliet again, keep your cool down. (Oh my, I'm talking like a male hero in Shounen manga, and besides that, Lord Romeo is the archetype of the "main female character" except he's a guy of course.) *shooks her head* (What I saying? Yet this is not the time to joke in a crucial moment!) Romeo: *faint smile* Thank you, Hermione. Hermione: Yeah, there is no problemo man. (Damn, I'd like to be the other way around. This I just spoke is unladylike, Mother will really punish me for speaking in a familiar and rude way.) Chrno: *widened stare* Well, are these two guys really close friends? Esther punches at Chrno's head and had an anger vein on her head. Esther: Don't be moron. You know they're close friends for a long time. Chrno: Easy, Esther. You have to laugh sometimes to ease the tension. But Esther and the others do not want to have humor, and a wind blew as if they ignored him as Chrno made a dumb face in a comical way. Chnro: You have no humor, it's amazing! Rosette: It's you who is amazing, Chrno. Suddenly, the sky will become dark as a threat is set to wreak havoc in Kyoto, in front of the group, and an evil laugh has been heard. Leontes' voice: Hahahaha hahahaha! Aguri: That's guy. Leontes' voice: Here you are finally, all gathered for a wonderful surprise that I reserve for you! Romeo: What are you talking about, asshole! Give me back Juliet right now! Leontes' voice: Quiet, my son! That's how you call your father? A pillar of black fire appears in front of their eyes, makes appear Leontes and Juliet which became an Onmyouji-Precure, but of a much more black and different appearance by relation to the other Daikoujin Forms, that surprised them. Romeo: Oh my god, that's---! It was revealed as Kurohi Amaterasu, she keeps the same wolf features, golden eyes with the sun-like pupils, she had the four wolf tails with four black bells attached on the tails, a wolf helmet on her head, and has a black wolf-like aura around her body, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly, she wears a dark and crimson uchikake with two big gold bells attached on each white sleeves, a traditional obi with several golden bells around the obi with a Japanese rope (a Yorishiro) which formed a knot around her waist and a big gold bell attached it, zoris and white tabi socks on her feet. She wears a black sun who is bigger and intense with black flames around on it, with a spiral drawing on it who spins on her back, she wears also in her neck the Magatama Jewel as floating black flaming rings around of her neck, legs and arms which allows to flying. She was based on the black sun. Leontes: Everyone, let me introduce you "Kurohi Amaterasu"! She's the black sun that will burn this rotten world to turn into a hell! Chrno: That's impossible! Is really Juliet?! Hermione: Oh no! Kurohi Amaterasu: Preparatevi a morire. Soffrirai le fiamme del sole nero. (Translation: Prepare to die. You'll suffer the flames of the black sun.) Rosette: *dumb face comically* Speak of the devil and appears! And she speaks of an Italian accent! Kurohi Amaterasu: *anger glare* Raaaaaaaah!! She threw a black fireball into merciless rage at her friends as they avoided the black fireball, screaming in panic. Rosette: What the hell are you doing? Romeo: That's not true, Juliet really attacking us? Kurohi Amaterasu: Rrrh arrhh... Romeo: Please, my love! Stop it! Rosette: She couldn't resist the power of Prince Montague! Leontes: It promises to be interesting if the sun and moon fight each other in the same sky! He then sends a spiritual barrier that separates Rosette and all the others but Romeo managed to avoid it that may be involved in the fight between Rosette and Kurohi Amaterasu, Hermione tries to rush but the spiritual barrier prevents her from advancing and interfering. Leontes: I'm sorry, but I don't allow you to defile for my dark projects! Hermione: Damn you Montaguuuueee!! Leontes: That's why I place a spiritual barierre that prevents you from tranformation and even interfering in this death fight! Rosette: *shocking comically* What?! I'm going to fight alone against Juliet! It's cheating, you're abusing! Leontes: Sorry, but you only have two choices: fight or die! Rosette: Are you serious?! Leontes: Oh, one more thing about your Daikoujin Omamoris. He sent a spell on Rosette, when she checks what's in her pocket, she's shocked. Rosette: No, my Daikoujin Omamoris are---! She discovered that her Daikoujin Forms are turned into stone after Leontes to cast a spell on them that helps neutralize them and prevent Rosette from gaining power. Leontes: I cast a spell that prevents you from accessing the Daikoujin Forms because I know you have the advantage over Kurohi Amaterasu. Rosette: Jeez as if I'd no choice! *shown her Spiritual Paintbrush* Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! She instantly turns into an Onmyouji-Precure to fight against her rival and friend. Cure Tsukiyomi: I'll never give up on you, the link between you and me... will be eternal!! Romeo: Even if Juliet will be our enemy, nothing can stop our love that united us!! Because sooner or later, I swear you laughed again... when we save Juliet!! Kurohi Amaterasu seems to have attracted attention to Romeo. Romeo: *gasped* Can you hear me? Kurohi Amaterasu: Waaaaaah!! She launched a dark fireball to Romeo, but Cure Tsukiyomi protect him with a Christian cross-like shield. Romeo: Tsukiyomi! Cure Tsukiyomi: Are you nuts? You dared to attack your lover?! Leontes: Hahahaha, humans are nothing more than mere animals. Now it's me who will control the Hungry Wolf Capulet, and she obeys all my orders. Speak as much as you want, but she's unable to hear you anymore! Moka: You'll pay for that! Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! It tries to transform itself with the help of her Spiritual Paintbrush, but in vain since the spiritual barrier to neutralize any type of transformation. Moka: What?! That's impossible! Not even the Divine Talisman sent by Esther with the power to breaking the spiritual barrier. Esther: It doesn't work with our Divine Talismans. Leontes: I already told you that it's useless, even with your Divine Talismans... Come on, Kurohi Amaterasu. Take down this girl who is bothering you, this moon has no place in our world. Cure Tsukiyomi: No, Juliet! Don't do that! A reluctantly Kurohi Amaterasu was forced to attack her own rival under Leontes' orders despite her persistence as she was armed with her right arm equipped with sharp claws, but blocked herself stuck as she tried to stopping herself, trembled and moaned. Leontes: What's wrong, are you afraid of hurting your enemy? You should know that the goddess Amaterasu had a conflictual relationship with the god Tsukiyomi, that's how it went to Japanese mythology. The sun and moon aren't made to live together in the same sky, because they're two opposite stars. Since you refuse to do it, I'll do it to you by force! He then showed a black card that has an overflow of spiritual power. Leontes: With this card, of course! He threw the black card at Kurohi Amaterasu, who unleashed her dark power, which surprised them, and Leontes evily smiles. A heartbeat was heard around, Kurohi Amaterasu then began to moan in pain and activate her Hot-Blooded Style progressively. Kurohi Amaterasu: Uuurrh rrrrrh aaaah...! Jo: It's impossible! How could she have used her Hot-Blooded Style while she is in agony?! Azmaria: It's Montague, he forces Amaterasu to resort to her power of the sun! She rushed towards Cure Tsukiyomi to attacking. Cure Tsukiyomi: Romeo, get away! Cold-Blooded Style!! The moon on her back is shining and become more intense, her midnight blue hair became white while her long braid turned into two wings-like hair. Then, Cure Tsukiyomi prepare the Silver Moon Swan. Cure Tsukiyomi: Precure, Silver Moon Swan!! The mirror begins to glow, then she summoned a silver swan with her Yata Mirror to attacked Kurohi Amaterasu. Kurohi Amaterasu: Precure, Evil Wolf Revolution!! She send an amulet paper, then she sank her blood to summoned a black wolf. The black wolf then counter-attack the Silver Moon Swan and destroy it, which shocked Cure Tsukiyomi. She blocks the dark spiritual wolf's jaw with her Yata Mirror's iron bar, and pushed it away. Cure Tsukiyomi: That with this Divine Talisman that can eliminate live in this dark mutt! She send a Divine Talisman with the power of Light in order to eliminate the Evil Wolf Revolution. Leontes: Very impressive, but it's not enough to save your friend! Cure Tsukiyomi: Not yet! I still have a few! She send another Divine Talisman to summoned the Iron Chains in order to capture Kurohi Amaterasu, then Cure Tsukiyomi she hold her Yata Mirror and stuck it vertically on the ground, and drained the dark energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku from Kurohi Amateasu. Kurohi Amaterasu: Aaaaah ahhh...! Cure Tsukiyomi: Come on, Amaterasu! Come back among us, you'll suffer less so after I'll free you! Rikka: Tsukiyomi had found a way to dominate without hurting her friend! Alice: It's a genius idea, Amaterasu will not suffer anymore when Tsukiyomi manages to save her by absorbing her energy! Cure Tsukiyomi: It's over for you, Montague! She's never be your slave, never! Leontes: Don't be so sure, because you'll be very disappointed when I activate another black card! He another black card towards Kurohi Amaterasu to forced to access another even more dangerous power. Cure Tsukiyomi: But what is that some stuff?! As a heartbeat was heard, her eyes become shining blue with pupils becomes the slits. Kurohi Amaterasu: Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!! Waaaaaaaahhh!! She unleashed the maximum power in intense anger with a crimson aura manifested, the body was strengthened that ripped their top of kimono and the half of hakama that is reduced to the size of a skirt, leaving her bare chest with a bra exposed, revealing markings all over their body resembling the teeth and claw marks of a wolf on her naked body. Her hands becoming wolf paws, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly and the evil side takes over with her youkai blood takes control of her mind and body. Due of her body reinforcement, Kurohi Amaterasu breaks the iron chains that Cure Tsukiyomi send then from earlier. Cure Tsukiyomi: That's terrible, he forces Amaterasu to accede to her Hanyou form! Romeo: But how could you do that?! Leontes: *show off two black cards* With one of these black cards, dumbass! He sends two black cards to force Kurohi Amaterasu to attack Cure Tsukiyomi even more as a dark aura manifests in her. Kurohi Amaterasu: Raaaaaaah!! Aaaaaaahhh!! She rushing towards Cure Tsukiyomi as she defends herself with her Yata Mirror by creating a christian cross-like shield, and repulsed her away. Cure Tsukiyomi: (Please, Divine Talisman... Save Juliet from darkness in her heart!) She sends a Divine Talisman with the power of Extraction in order to save Kurohi Amaterasu from darkness, but to no avail as the Divine Talisman has been neutralized that shocked Cure Tsukiyomi. Cure Tsukiyomi: What, impossible! Leontes: It's a bonus and thanks to one of those black cards that I sent, Kurohi Amaterasu is able to neutralize any type of spell such as the Divine Talismans you sent. As I already told you, you never be able to defeat the black sun! Cure Tsukiyomi: Yaaaaaah!! She unleashed her maximum power in intense anger with an aura manifested, the body was strengthened that ripped their top of kimono, leaving their bare chest with a bra exposed, and the hakama remains intact. She rushed towards Kurohi Amaterasu and attacking with her Yata Mirror again and again as her braced herself to defended, and that her blood was squirting from her naked skin with every beatings inflicted. Cure Tsukiyomi punched Kurohi Amaterasu, and dropped her wolf helmet from her head to the ground. Kurohi Amaterasu: Aaahhhhh! She kicking off at Cure Tsukiyomi's face that projected towards Romeo, and strew the ground. Cure Tsukiyomi had bloody face since the kick. Romeo: Tsukiyomi! Kurohi Amaterasu rushed towards both Cure Tsukiyomi and Romeo. Romeo: Tsukiyomi! He pushed Cure Tsukiyomi away to protect her, but Kurohi Amaterasu pierced his own lover with his hand thrust like a spear at his chest and the blood spurted in a terrible way, thus projecting him to the spiritual barrier that shocked the friends behind. Hermione: Lord Romeo! Leontes: Hahahahaha! Mana: You bastard, you force Juliet to hurt her lover! You pay for that! Kurohi Amaterasu glanced her bloodied hand since she pierced hurtly Romeo. Cure Tsukiyomi: Aaaaaah! She rushing towards Kurohi Amaterasu and attacking her with the Yata Mirror, chaining many shots. Cure Tsukiyomi: Silver Moon Swan!! The mirror begins to glow, then she summoned a silver swan with her Yata Mirror to attacked Kurohi Amaterasu. Kurohi Amaterasu: Aaaaaah! At first, she hold her Yata Mirror and stuck it vertically on the ground, then she concentrated and gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku around of her, a seal appears on the ground and around of Cure Tsukiyomi, her Yata Mirror glows while the target looked at the mirror reflection, the four blue seals appears on her target to locked it and freeze it into the four seals, and then a swan-like aura appears covered on Cure Tsukiyomi. Cure Tsukiyomi: Giving Moonbeam at the Swan, Brightens the Purest Heart! Then she drew a Crescent moon, she rising her Yata Mirror to summoned the moon beam. Cure Tsukiyomi: Overkill, Precure! Mirage Full Moon! She launched the lunar blast towards Kurohi Amaterasu. Kurohi Amaterasu: Waaaaaaah!! Mana: Will it work? It looks like this attack had an effect on her! Sharuru: Yes I guess~ Sharu! Cure Tsukiyomi grabbing Kurohi Amaterasu's neck with both hands. Kurohi Amaterasu: Nuaaaaaahh aaaah waaaaah!! Cure Tsukiyomi: I'll bring you to reason! Think a little about Romeo and the others! Kurohi Amaterasu: Uaaaaaaaah!! Cure Tsukiyomi: I may be your rival, but that doesn't stop me from being friends with you! Remember our friendship, we have better times together despite our rivalry! The clash between two enemies is so violent that their feet sink and crush on the ground. Cure Tsukiyomi: You promised me not to die before we kept our promise! Because if you die, I could never forgive myself for failing to protecting you! She punched and projected Kurohi Amaterasu away to the ground. Cure Tsukiyomi: We laugh, cry, and argue together... *tears from her face* I must tell you that... *sob* I hate you, and I love you!! Kurohi Amaterasu: *berserk glare and rushing* LIEEEEESS!! She pierced Cure Tsukiyomi's torso brutally with her right arm while the blood gushes out in a terrible way that even their friends are shocked and horrified and that Leontes is delighted to see them kill each other. Makoto: Nooo!! Tsukiyomi!! Intermission. Kurohi Amaterasu appears in the first eyecatch while Kokugatsu Tsukiyomi appears in the second eyecatch. While Cure Tsukiyomi and Kurohi Amaterasu fight and kill each other in a bloody fight, Hermione will attending while praying innocently with a worried expression. Hermione: (It is true that when I succumb to despair, I let some darkness take over me. It was the same thing that happened on Juliet, but Montague took control over her.) A flashback shown when she become Kuro Suzaku, her darker form as a Shikigami-Fairy, she's fighting against her own friends in despair, before backing to present. Hermione: (Please, Sister Rosette... Save Juliet, you're the only one who can do it!) Kurohi Amaterasu: I should never be friends with a bitch like you!! The sun and the moon, aren't made to live together!! Cure Tsukiyomi: What?! Kurohi Amaterasu: Uwaaaaaahh!! She sliced Kurohi Amaterasu's left collarbone using her left hand that her blood gushes out. Cure Tsukiyomi: Aaaaaaah!! Aguri: *covered Ai's eyes* Oh no! Makoto: Stop it, girls! Then Kurohi Amaterasu bits Cure Tsukiyomi's right shoulder that her blood gushes out. Cure Tsukiyomi: Aaaaaah!! Hermione: Tsukiyomi! Stop it Amaterasu, please! Lord Romeo will not like to see you kill someone! She takes charge and bumps with her body against the spiritual barrier hoping it will be broken. Makoto: What are you doing?! Hermione: That's obvious, right? I gonna break this barrier and stop this carnage! Aguri: You fool, it's unstoppable! Hermione: Why do you stay to do nothing before you try! What's about on friends, used to help each other in difficult situations! Meg: I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there is nothing to do but attend. Hermione: What?! *grabbing Meg's shirt collar* You really want to let them die, that's it! Meg: We have to trust them, that's the only thing we can do! Hermione: I don't agree with that! If that's what you want, I'd prefer to die with them than to see them kill each other! Moka intervenes and separates them to stop the argument. Moka: Meg was right, we can not do anything for now! It is necessary to believe in them so that it passes well, Tsukiyomi is the only one to be able to save her of this influence! Hermione: Jeez you're with Meg... That's why I hate being given orders! Cure Tsukiyomi was thrown away to ground, then be blasted away to the air, before fall in ground again. Then Kurohi Amaterasu overlap on Cure Otohime's waist as she began to strike Cure Tsukiyomi again and again in an act of anger, that even her blood began to squirt and Kurohi Amaterasu was stained with blood, before Cure Tsukiyomi repulsed her and gets up as she use her ice magic to freeze her. Cure Tsukiyomi: Please, Amaterasu... However, Kurohi Amaterasu easily broke the block of ice and threw a big black fireball at Cure Tsukiyomi. Cure Tsukiyomi: Aaaaaaah!! Leontes: Take them, with even more power! This time, he sends five black cards to Kuro Amaterasu, who will accumulate more power, but it puts her under mounds of stress and a heartbeat was heard. Kurohi Amaterasu: Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!! Waaaaaaaahhh!! Moka: No, Juliet!! She prepare her main attack, the black sun on her back is spinning faster while black flames from the sun become more darker, while her Magatama Jewel as floating rings around of her neck, legs and arms spinning quickly and faster, which making black fire rings. Kurohi Amaterasu: Burn in the Black Sun, Dark Engulf the Light! She gathered the black energy of the Mugen Furyoku, the black seal appears on the ground around of her, then she send an amulet to the top and raise her both arms to create a black sun-like seal. Kurohi Amaterasu: Overkill, Precure! Black Sun Wave! Gather the black energy into it and sends the black energy blast towards her targets which provoked an black explosion. Cure Tsukiyomi: Uaaaaaaaaahhhh!! She was feeling on ground, bloodied and probably about to lose. Chrno: Tsukiyomi!! Nooooooo!!! Azmaria: Tsukiyomi! Cure Tsukiyomi gets up, her blood dripping from face, and seems to have a faint smile. Cure Tsukiyomi: So, it relieves you of hurting me? Since I'm your only rival, so I'm ready to sacrifice myself for you... huh? She will then notice some tears flowed from Kurohi Amaterasu's face and eyes. Cure Tsukiyomi: Oh no, she's... She's crying! Kurohi Amaterasu: Waaaaaaaahhh aaaaaaaah... Leontes: Hahahaha! Looks like the Capulet girl is crying now that she's hurting her friend and my son! Hermione: Asshole! It makes you laugh to make Juliet cry! I'm going to kill you! Romeo open his eyes after regain consciousness and then realized with shock the sadness of his beloved lover. Romeo: Juliet, she's crying... Kurohi Amaterasu: Nwuaaaaaahhh waaaaaaah! Cure Tsukiyomi: You, you felt no suffering from others! And your mother then, you do not feel any pain and---! Leontes: You're going to shut up yeah! You avoid talking to my dead mother, she all for me and no one else! What she endured is worse than hell, and no one except me understand her! The first one who says bad things to my mother will be dead! Kurohi Amaterasu: Uwaaaaaaaaah...! Cure Tsukiyomi: ... I'm afraid that Amaterasu couldn't bear as much power. Azmaria: *tears from eyes* What do you mean? Cure Tsukiyomi: Her body is unable to contain full of power under the effects of the black cards that Montague had to cast, and I fear that... Moka: Juliet will end up there to die in appalling suffering. Hermione: *shocked* Oh no... It's too much! I gonna not sit idly by and see Juliet die! She tries to activate her Inner Flames but in vain under the effects of the spiritual barrier that can neutralize all types of transformations and abilities. Hermione: Damn it, my Inner Flames can not activate! Moka: I told you it's useless. So she takes charge and bumps with her body against the spiritual barrier hoping it will be broken once again. Moka: It's useless, you just go for nothing. Romeo: Tsukiyomi, is there a way to save Juliet? Cure Tsukiyomi: I think so, but it's risky. I have to drain Amaterasu's negative energy located from the black sun on her back! But please Romeo, don't take unnecessary risks because you risk dying! Getting on it will lead to suicide! Romeo: No way! I want to save Juliet! If you want to succeed, it's because I have to make a diversion! Cure Tsukiyomi: And if it misses, we can worsen her condition... And cause ourselves Juliet's death! Romeo: It's the only solution! Leontes: (Look at that, they look so scared they won't hurt their dear Juliet. Before they go to put their plan to an end, I've to give a last black card that will boost so much power that her body will be destroyed.) Moka restraints an obstinate Hermione who tries to struggle. Hermione: Let me go, let me go! Meg: So what are they doing? Moka: They think of a plan. Leontes: Now! He throws a last black card to Kurohi Amaterasu to increase her power at the risk of destroying herself and put a lot of stress. Kurohi Amaterasu: Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!! Romeo: There's more to it than putting our plan into execution! Even if I have to die, I would do anything to save Juliet! She is my eternal lover! Cure Tsukiyomi: Are you sure? Once the process is underway, we can't go back further! Romeo: Without the slightest hesitation! Juliet suffers martyrdom, even if our chances are low, we will save her at all costs! Kurohi Amaterasu will then create a large ball of black flames that may destroy everything around and his body may be consumed. Kurohi Amaterasu: Aaaaaaaaah!! Cure Tsukiyomi: All right, so go for it! Romeo: I'm going! He rushed to Kurohi Amaterasu who was getting ready to launch a final attack before self-destructed. Romeo: Julieeettt! Leontes: What are you doing? I ordone you to kill this miserable bastard asap! Kurohi Amaterasu: Raaaaaah!! Romeo: She's not your slave, never! You can never break love, and will never disappear even after our deaths! Leontes: What! Romeo: Because sooner or later we will save our world and Takamagahara! We will never leave you your dark projects to realize! I came to get Juliet back, whether you like it or not! Once he reaches his beloved, he hugging her firmely. Kurohi Amaterasu: Let me go! Let me go! Romeo: I'll never let go, do you hear me? I'll never give up this time... I love you, Juliet!! He will then kiss his beloved with such passion and hope in order to distract her, nullified her destroying dark fireball. Cure Tsukiyomi is behind them, is preparing then draining Kurohi Amaterasu's dark power, with only a hand palm. Cure Tsukiyomi: (Thank you, Romeo... Please, lend me your strength, to save my friend!) She slammed her hand palm to the black sun disk from Kurohi Amaterasu's back, and begins to draining her dark power in order to save her. Kurohi Amaterasu screamed in pain after broke the kiss. Kurohi Amaterasu: Uaaaaaaaaah!! Aaaaaaahh!! Stop it, stop it please!! Romeo: Calm down, you no longer suffer anymore from darkness! Leontes: What are you doing?! Kill them! Cure Tsukiyomi: You can never break the links we had with Juliet, whether you like it or not we take her back! Romeo: And that's a promise! Meg: Do your best! Sei: Go there, Tsukiyomi! You'll get there! Cure Tsukiyomi: Uoooooaaaaaaaahhh!! Kurohi Amaterasu: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!! Finally, Cure Tsukiyomi managed to extract Kurohi Amaterasu's dark power from her black sun disk, when she inspected something in her hand palm, it was revealed that this darkball is turned to the fourth Daikoujin Omamori. Cure Tsukiyomi: Wha... What is that?! A Daikoujin Omamori?! Subsequently, Cure Tsukiyomi will enter the fourth and last Daikoujin Form and becoming "Kokugatsu Tsukiyomi". She keeping her purple eyes with the crescent moon-like pupils and hair, she had the four swan wings with four black bells attached on the wings, a swan helmet on her head, and has a black swan-like aura around her body, she wears a dark and deep blue uchikake with two big silver bells attached on each black sleeves, a traditional obi with several silver bells around the obi with a japanese ribbon which formed a knot around her waist and a big silver bell attached it, zoris and white tabi socks in her feet. She wears a black moon who is bigger and intense with black icy aura around on it on her back, she holds also her main weapon, the Yata Mirror who now look like as a mirror-like cannon attached on her arm. She was based on the black moon. Sei: Whoah! She succeeded, Rosette had...! Chrno: Enter the fourth Daikoujin Form! Since Kurohi Amaterasu was freed from inner darkness and her berserk condition as a Hanyou, she wasn't return back to her civilian for, but instead her true fourth and final Daikoujin Form: Hakuyou Amaterasu. Everyone are surprised of their respective fourth Daikoujin Forms. Hermione: Well, it looks like Tsukiyomi had succeeded, thanks to Lord Romeo and his sincere love. Moka: You see? I told you I had to trust them, you're far too stubborn to listen. Mana: Wait, it looks like it's actually Juliet's true fourth Daikoujin Form! Rikka: But how? Alice: Maybe when Tsukiyomi had pulled out all the dark power from Amaterasu, she got her fourth Daikoujin Form that caused Amaterasu to reveal her true fourth Daikoujin Form. Kokugatsu Tsukiyomi send a shadow spell in order to breaking the spiritual barrier. Makoto: The spiritual barrier! Aguri: We're freed! Romeo: Juliet, can you hear me? Hakuyou Amaterasu: ... Romeo? It's you, Romeo? Both Kokugatsu Tsukiyomi and Hakuyou Amaterasu are returned to normal. Juliet: *widened* Romeo... *eyes closed* Waaaaaaaaaah!! She hugged at her lover in tearful reunion. Juliet: Romeo! Please forgive meee! Romeo: *tears from eyes* Juliet, if you knew how happy I am to see you again! Leontes was furious at his failure once more since his plan is foiled. Leontes: You pay for that, the Onmyouji-Precures! But you haven't the opportunity to kill me, and this is your last chance! Remember what I said, one day or another you regret for that, Orochi will be released from here to Yomi after I break the last Pentagram Seal! The darkness engulfed Leontes before their eyes, and Rosette tries to pursues him. Rosette: Montague, you not get away with it! He disappears in darkness before their eyes, Chrno holds an angry Rosette as she had an anger glare and struggles in a comical way. Rosette: Montague!! Don't save yourself, you coward!! The remaining group are joined to Romeo, Juliet, Rosette and Chrno. Moka: This guy, he's gone. If I remember correctly, he's going to release Orochi. Juliet: *tears streamed from face* I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for hurting you. If I was able to control myself before because of my Hanyou status, things happens differently, you haven't to suffer because of me. Romeo patted at Juliet's head as a comfort. Juliet: Romeo. Romeo: You mustn't blame yourself, Juliet. The only person who needs to be hurt is my father himself. As Romeo prepares to kiss his beloved lover, Aguri interposes herself and stop them from kissing by separating them. Aguri: Euh excuse me but romantic kissing is not right now! The most important thing is to fight for our world's sake against evil! Moka appears behind Aguri as she did not appreciate Aguri's attitude towards the both lovers, she punching at Aguri's face in a comical way. Mana made a nervous smile in a comical way, and Hermione covered her hand in the face and had a drop of tension on her head. Moka: Aguri, you bastard! You screw up all their romantic moment, you filthy traitor! You're not very sentimental for a brat like you! Then a dark sky is shown where the voices were heard. Kurumu's voice: Keep your cool down, Moka! We're in the midst of war, and don't lose your strength in your absurd stupidities! Tsukune's voice: She's right, you'll argue that later! In the last scene in Yomi, Leontes is in front of the closed Dragon's Gate along with the last Pentagram Seal, where Orochi is becoming more and more threatening inside. Leontes: Orochi... Soon you'll be free, and you'll be with me soon. Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Mana: We may save Juliet from darkness, but it's only just beginning. Rikka: Because one thing is on, it's something much more terrifying waiting for us. Alice: It was in the Dragon's Gate, where Orochi is inside. Makoto: If the last Pentagram Seal is broken... Aguri: This monster will be released from this gate and chaos spread in our world. Mana: *as voiceovers* Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: The Last Pentagram Seal to Break! Open the Dragon's Gate! We would do everything to prevent of Orochi's release and destroy our world! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Yomi Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Battle Cry Saga